niallhoransfandomcom-20200213-history
Trivia
Trademarks: His love of food. His blonde hair. (Note: that it's naturally brown and is/has been bleached/dyed ever since he was 12) His Irish accent. His laugh. His carefree attitude. * His favourite place to eat is Nando's. * He has a Nando's Black Card which lets him have unlimited Nando's at any Nando's restaurant for free. * His starsign is Virgo. * His eyes are light blue. * He often talks in his sleep, a condition called somniloquy. * He is 5 foot 7 inches (178cm tall). * He has size 8 feet. * His favorite color is green. * He is left handed. * He is the only member of One Direction who was not born in the England. He was born in Mullingar, Ireland. * He skypes with his family and close friends from the One Direction tour bus. * Before they named the band One Direction, Niall suggested they should be 'Niall and the Potatoes'. * He believes in no sex before marriage. * Niall's microphone has the colors of the Irish flag stuck to the bottom of it. * The only book Niall has ever read is 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. * His guitar was the best Christmas present he ever received. * He prefers girls with brown eyes. * Niall didn't take his T-shirt off in the What Makes You Beautiful video because he didn't think he was slim enough. * Niall feels awkward talking about his body. * His favorite subject in school was geography. * He never went to his school prom. * On the X-Factor, Katy Perry told Niall not to let her down. The day their album came out in the U.S. she tweeted Niall saying "Congratulations, you didn't let me down". * He likes to swear a lot, which is why he is normally quiet in interviews. * Niall waxed his legs for charity, but said he wouldn't do it again as it was too painful. * He has Claustrophobia, which is the fear of small/enclosed spaces. * His celebrity crush is Demi Lovato * He is the only band member who doesn't have a tattoo. * Niall's favourite songs are 'Fly Me to the Moon' by Frank Sinatra and 'Boys of Summer' by Don Henley. * He also likes A Team by Ed Sheeran and Viva La Vida by Coldplay. * When he was younger, Niall had Coulrophobia - a fear of clowns. * Niall's favorite album is Bon Jovi’s Greatest Hits. * Niall had fish named Tom and Jerry, but they died due to being over fed. * Niall's childhood imaginary friend was named "Micheal". * He is a Belieber. * Niall is a huge Barack Obama fan. * Niall is now an uncle to a baby boy named, Theo (via his brother, Greg and wife Denise). * He has a cat named Jess. * He has a fear of birds. * He has now declared his fans #CrazyMofos. * He had braces in 2011 after Simon told him to get them. * His favorite food is potatoes. Category:Niall Horan